


Just a Taste

by Fanfanfanatic



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, EXO - Freeform, Frottage, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Romance, Sebaek - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfanfanatic/pseuds/Fanfanfanatic
Summary: Baekhyun shows his affection by gently biting the ones he loves. It seems out of all the members, he prefers the taste of Sehun the most.





	Just a Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Hey~ I've posted sebaek stories on the site AsianFanfics under the user fanfanfanatic. Im importing all of those stories to Ao3, this particular story was my first ever sebaek fanfic and I wrote it in winter 2015. In a very old v live stream Baekhyun first mentioned that he saw Sehun sleeping during their debut and his bit his butt. Fastforward to 2017 and Baekhyun and Sehun have admitted to biting each others butt countless times now (yes my ship has been sailing for the past 2 years) but yeah, this was written because of that weird habit they share. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading.
> 
> -Sylvana

Sehun was a friend.

He had always been a friend to Baekhyun; there was always a special air of camaraderie between the two. Maybe they had become friends because Sehun was the first to laugh at Baekhyun’s jokes or maybe it was because of the time Baekhyun surprised Sehun with bubble tea, whatever it was that had started it off; from that moment on they had been friends. Always.

Their friendship was good and so, it made Baekhyun wonder, when….when he started feeling different for the younger. 

Baekhyun looked over his shoulder; he could hear Sehun’s low voice mingling with Junmyeon’s. They were talking, as were the other members, they had already changed into their ‘el dorado’ stage clothes. Their manager had come in only moments ago to inform they’d be going out on stage in about 10 minutes, so everyone was almost ready to go.

Sehun could feel a far gaze on him, he was still listening to Junmyeon but as soon as he caught Baekhyun’s eyes across the room, he stopped. Trying to be discreet, Sehun silently raised an eyebrow to Baekhyun as if to say “What’s up with you?” a playful smile lingering on his lips.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes humouredly, looking down at his shirt cuff so he could do the button. It was strange, the feeling of butterflies that Baekhyun had. It made no sense. Sehun was a friend. Unfortunately just thinking these thoughts weren’t enough to stop the strange sensation. 

It was for this very reason that Baekhyun wondered just when this all started, when did a smile suddenly make him feel like one of those girl’s from a shojou manga - he should really return those mangas back to Jongin, they were clearly effecting him. But really, when did this all happen and why did it have to be for Oh Sehun of all people?

Baekhyun felt he could maybe say the weird feeling started a couple of months back, Sehun had grown out of puberty and it hit Baekhyun like a bus. However, Baekhyun felt that this wasn’t entirely true; he knew subconsciously that he had a thing for Sehun before that time; it was around their debut.

//

“Where are you going, Baek? We’re all getting something to eat.” A voice called Baekhyun.

Baekhyun’s hand stilled on the door to the music room, he turned to the voice that with no doubt belonged to Chanyeol. All of the other members were with him, even Kyungsoo, the member who managed to intimidate Baekhyun a bit.

“Are you coming with us?” Chanyeol asked eagerly, calling him with a hand.

Baekhyun felt himself smile, he was happy that guys had actually remembered him enough ask. “What are you going to eat?”

A member pushed at Chanyeol’s side so that he could be seen. It was Jongin with a huge smile on his face, “Chicken!”

“Chicken,” Baekhyun repeated, he wasn’t that hungry but some chicken did sound kind of good for dinner.  He let go of the door handle, and pushed back some his hair from his forehead. “Yeah sure, I’ll be right there. I just need to get my bag; I left it by the piano.”

 “Sure, yeah we’ll be waiting in the lobby then.” Chanyeol nodded, “Oh and if Sehun wakes up, ask him to come too.”

“Sehun?”

“Yeah, Sehun.” Chanyeol smiled, “He fell asleep during singing practice but Junmyeon told us to let him rest.”

“He does need rest Chanyeol,” Junmyeon softly cut in, his immediate caring leader side coming out. “He’s been working hard on his dancing ever since we debuted.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Chanyeol waved, turning off to go down the hallway, he spoke over his shoulder “Baek, we’ll see you by the entrance.”

Baekhyun nodded, watching as they all waved him a quick goodbye, their chattering still audible even as they moved further down the corridor.  He had really come to like the guys; they were kind of like a group of extra brothers, just as annoying too. Baekhyun smiled and placed his grip on the handle once more.  

He quietly opened the door, revealing the large music room; this was by far one of the nicest rooms to work in. It had a wooden laminate floor and the walls were composed of mirrors, and you could even adjust the lighting; it was on its dim setting for now. Baekhyun’s favourite aspect had always been the grand piano in the middle of the room, made of ebony wood with golden paddles at the bottom and ‘Yamaha’ engraved on the side. Baekhyun had used it many times since he started training, he sometimes came alone just so he could practice his singing, he was actually tempted too in that moment but the room wasn’t empty.

On the leather sofa by the wall, slept the youngest member, Sehun. He was resting on his stomach with his head against his own forearm. Baekhyun closed the door behind him making sure to be extra quiet as to not wake him. He tiptoed across the room to where his black rucksack was on the floor, it was leaned against the leg of the piano stool. He picked up the bag and swung it over one shoulder, making sure the rustling material wouldn’t wake up the slumbering Sehun.

Baekhyun could visibly see that Sehun was tired; he had cute black circles under his eyes. Baekhyun wondered if leaving him a note behind would be good for when he woke up, just to let him know where the other members had gone. He liked Sehun....Sehun always laughed at his jokes.  

For some reason, Baekhyun found himself walking closer to the sleeping boy instead of out the door. His footsteps were silent as he came close and crouched by Sehun, he could see the younger up close now. Sehun was breathing steadily, little pants escaping his pink lips and every so often he would furrow his eyebrows like he was confused about something in his dream. Sehun wasn’t significantly tall at this point, but as Baekhyun looked at his out-stretched legs, he had a feeling Sehun would be one day, Sehun would be handsome too. Baekhyun smiled warmly at the observations.

He looked up at the clock on the wall, it had already been more than 5 minutes and the members where probably waiting by the lobby but Baekhyun wanted to spend more time with Sehun, well maybe not watching him sleep, that was kind of weird, but he did want to hang out. Maybe he would buy Sehun some bubble tea next time they went out, he remembered Sehun talking about it with Luhan, maybe he would surprise him.  

Baekhyun brought a hand up to mess Sehun’s dark brown hair, watching as he cast a shadow across the younger’s innocent face. Baekhyun whispered, “Sehun...Sehun are you awake?”

There was not a shred of response from Sehun; his eyes were just as closed as before.

This didn’t stop Baekhyun from trying again though; he took his hand away and began poking along the boy’s body. “Hey Sehun, the guys are getting food.” 

No response.

Baekhyun frowned. He noticed Sehun was dressed in his black t-shirt and grey tracksuit bottoms, he never liked those bottoms....they always made Sehun’s butt look cute. Baekhyun poked his butt as he whispered annoyed. “Wake up Sehun. I want you to come along with me.”

Only Sehun’s hand twitched, but nothing more, Baekhyun studied his peaceful face and decided he must really be asleep.

Baekhyun is the type that shouldn’t be left alone with his thoughts for too long, because it normally meant he’d convince himself a bad idea was a good idea. Sehun looked really cute sleeping, and there was something mischievous inside Baekhyun that made him want to bite him. Call it a weird impulse but that’s what he wanted to do. It was kind of like when you see a cute animal and all you want to do is pick it up and cuddle, that was what Baekhyun felt right now, except he wanted to bite his backside ....

It wouldn’t hurt and Sehun would still be asleep, Baekhyun felt himself laugh inside, this would probably be a funny story to tell someone one day. Baekhyun was slightly hesitant as he leaned over Sehun, but he opened his mouth and took a small bite on Sehun’s butt regardless. It was soft.

Baekhyun leaned away, sighing glumly, “Wake up Sehunnie.”

Sehun didn’t respond to anything, not even the bite. He only moaned a little and turned his face into the crook of his elbow.

It seemed today wouldn’t be the day Baekhyun could wake him up, Baekhyun would try and hang out with him another time when the maknae wasn’t basically tranquilised in sleep.  Baekhyun stood up from his crouched position, feeling some protest from his bones as he got up. He watched Sehun for a few more seconds, the small rise and fall of Sehun’s back as he breathed, it really was cute.

Eventually Baekhyun walked to the door leaving the boy to rest. For the first time in Baekhyun’s life he felt a strange feeling in his stomach, it wasn’t nausea but it was more like he was happy. Baekhyun frowned a little, there was no reason to feel happy and yet he was.

Baekhyun looked at Sehun from the reflection in the mirror.  “Maybe we can hang out next time.”

//

Those were just memories to Baekhyun now, that incident must have happened over three years ago. It shouldn't have been a significant moment for Baekhyun.... and yet it was, for him this was the point he started to fall for Oh Sehun. It couldn’t be though, there was no way he could have liked Sehun for all this time and not have noticed....and yet, it was very much a possibility. At the time he called that strange feeling happiness, but now he was older, a little wiser, he knew that feeling was the same one he was having now, a crush. Baekhyun had a crush....how embarrassing.

He didn’t let the secret affection get to him though, he’d eventually find a way to overcome it. For now he liked his friendship with Sehun, the teasing and the joking, he wanted to keep it that way. This was one of the reasons Baekhyun enjoyed the concerts so much, because it kept him distracted. He’d be able to touch Sehun and it was just part of the performance, not real emotion but fanservice.....fanservice for his beloved fans.

The concert was in America this time, Los Angeles, or as Chanyeol screamed it in the beginning ment* ‘L.A.”!! The sea of light from the light sticks and the cheering of the fans left Baekhyun buzzing, he was almost addicted to the adrenaline. Every so often he looked to his side and would see Sehun; the younger would always give him an amused, out of breath smile back. Baekhyun knew that he could feel the excitement too; it felt that way with every member, smiling because the Exo-L’s were something special. It just happened to be that Sehun was by Baekhyun’s side the most so they shared these looks the most too, throughout the several months of Exo’luxion they had come up with their own private jokes.

“I bet Chanyeol going to try and put confetti in Kyungsoo’s hair again.”  Sehun whispered into Baekhyun’s neck, during their final ment.

Baekhyun looked up at Sehun in surprise; he then looked over to Chanyeol from across the line-up who had a pile of confetti in his hands. Kyungsoo on the other hand was passing a bottle of chilled water to Jongin.  Baekhyun shook his head, leaning up to whisper in Sehun’s ear. “I don’t think he will, how much were you thinking to bet?”

“Twenty thousand won.”

Baekhyun pulled away to look at Sehun’s face, Sehun was being serious, his dark eyes amused. . “Deal.” Baekhyun mouthed.

While Junmyeon started talking to the audience, both Sehun and Baekhyun kept a close eye on the members on the other side to see what was happening, Chanyeol would always mess around in one way or another and it often resulted in Kyungsoo threatening him. The bets always upped the entertainment. They watched for about half a minute, Chanyeol was playing with the pile of confetti and he seemed to be edging closer to Kyungsoo, right until the latter sent him a death glare. The small pieces of paper fell through Chanyeol’s fingers just as quickly as he grabbed them. Baekhyun watched as the confetti blew into the direction of the breeze.

Baekhyun instantly had a smile on his face; he had won the bet over the maknae. He could see Sehun discreetly shake his head from the corner of his eye, which only led Baekhyun to enjoy his victory even more. To add salt to the wound, Baekhyun brought up a delicate hand to rest on Sehun’s waist.

Baekhyun pinched him lightly as if to tell Sehun, “I won.”

When Baekhyun looked up to observe Sehun’s reaction, he was met with a pair of charming, brown eyes. Sehun was watching him with an amused smile; he scoffed a little, in a way that said “Yeah, yeah I lost.”

In the background, Junmyeon could be heard speaking English but Baekhyun was hardly listening; he let himself get lost in the little, teasing moment with Sehun. Baekhyun felt that happiness flip in the pit of his stomach, and just like all those years ago he felt his mischief surge, it seemed that Sehun always brought out that side to him.

Almost as though Baekhyun had forgotten the crowd watching them, Baekhyun leaned forward taking a soft bite from Sehun’s arm, biting with just enough strength to have Sehun feign injury.

Baekhyun pulled away with a laugh on his lips as Sehun pretended to rub his arm. 

Sehun’s eyes were sparked with amusement too, but he also had an eyebrow raised, as if to ask Baekhyun “What was that for?”

Baekhyun shrugged his shoulders silently. “I don’t know.”

It was strange because even though they were still surrounded by so many people, it still felt like their private moment. What was even stranger was that from that moment on, Sehun kept looking at Baekhyun throughout the final portion of the concert with a strange expression on his face, like he was confused but more accurately, like he was trying to remember something he had forgotten. Baekhyun knew that look all too well -Sehun would misplace his keys in the dorm all the time- but this time the look was slightly different, it wasn’t something as mundane as keys and the focus was very much concentrated on Baekhyun.

To call it distracting was an understatement; Baekhyun wasn’t quite sure how he managed to get through the final part of the concert without messing up, every time he looked over his shoulder Sehun would quickly turn his eyes away so he wouldn’t get caught. In a way it left Baekhyun laughing inside, it was just like another game, Baekhyun mildly hoped the Exo-L’s wouldn’t notice too much.

Eventually, their last song ‘unfair’ came to it end and all the members had to say their final goodbyes; it was always a bittersweet end as those stage doors closed separating EXO from their fans. There was a lot of pats on the back and a lot of well done’s given by the managers and staff. They made their way through backstage and even as they walked through corridors Sehun still avoided Baekhyun’s gaze, which was something strange in itself. Baekhyun just assumed it was because Sehun was talking to Jongin, for the sake of his nerves he didn’t want think it was anything more serious

All the members got ushered into the dressing room, to get out of there sweaty clothes, but most just lounged about for a couple minutes first just to catch their breath.  Baekhyun felt Minseok put an arm around his shoulders, in a brotherly way.

“Ah we’re so close to finishing the tour.” Minseok sighed thoughtfully.

 “Has the concert been too much for you ajusshi?” Baekhyun played, nudging the elder with his elbow.

“Aish. I should hit you.” Minseok sucked in his breath, letting go of Baekhyun’s shoulder to give him a light glare. He moved away to his area so that he could start undoing the buttons of his shirt.

Baekhyun saw that all the members were talking idly and of course, his gaze went to Sehun. He narrowed his eyes a little when he saw Sehun still distracted, talking to Jongin.

 Baekhyun ran a hand through his hair. “Min,” He called out until Minseok turned to face to him, “I’m getting some water from the fountain outside, if any managers ask for me, tell them that.”

MInseok nodded his head in understanding, turning away to take the white shirt from his shoulders and place it on the hanger.

Baekhyun was tired and little hazy, maybe some refreshing water would clear him out. He exited the large dressing room and took to the corridor; he was sure he saw a fountain a little down the way. Some staff crossed his path but there were barely any people backstage compared to earlier when the show was about to the start. Baekhyun walked a little more until he was relieved to see a metal water fountain by one of the many storage closets. Baekhyun wiped some of the sweat from the back of his neck and leaned forward to get a drink of water from the machine. He was taking down a lot; he was thirstier than he thought.

Baekhyun was starting think he took too long when he felt an odd tap on his shoulder. Baekhyun drew back from the fountain and wiped away at the water residue on his chin with the back of his hand. He looked up and was surprised to see Sehun looming over him.

“Sehun?” Baekhyun muttered, gradually standing up straight.

Sehun gave him that charming smile, he pointed to the fountain. “Is it okay if I get some water.”

Baekhyun nodded his head, “Yeah sure.” He moved back a little so that he could give Sehun more space. “Isn’t there water in the dressing room?”

“There is.” Sehun smirked, dipping his head down to get a drink.

Baekhyun watched as Sehun lapped up the water, Sehun’s throat moving with each gulp. “Why did you come all the way here?” Baekhyun asked.

Sehun finished drinking, brushing his lips with his fingers. “Why did you come here, Baek?”

There was a little pause, as Baekhyun shrugged his shoulders, “I just wanted to walk a little.”

“So did I.” Sehun replied,. “No ulterior motives, I swear.”

They stood by the fountain looking at each other in seriousness, until Baekhyun shook his head, letting out an irrepressible laugh from his lips. Having a crush on Oh Sehun was a testing experience, Sehun was childish.  “What did you come here to talk to me about?”

“Who said I came here to talk to you, I just wanted to have some refreshing water and the peaceful walk.”  

Baekhyun rolled his eyes; lightly flicking the younger’s shoulder so that he’d stop messing about. “If it’s about earlier, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make things weird.”

Sehun humoured eyes changed into something slightly more thoughtful. “What do you mean?”

“The bite. I didn’t mean to bite you in public, it’s a bad habit.” Baekhyun rushed.

“Oh.” Sehun understood. “You have been biting me a lot recently.”

“On accident.” Baekhyun clarified.

Sehun raised his eyebrows as if to question him, “Accident?”

“Yes, accident....I guess, I need more self-control.”

“If you ask me, I always thought you were too controlled Byun Baek.” Sehun sighed, looking intently at Baekhyun’s face.

“You have no idea what you’re saying.” Baekhyun mumbled, trying to look away.

“Wait come here,” Sehun beckoned, asking Baekhyun to come closer with his hand. “You have some eyeliner smudged.”

Sehun brought a hand up to cup the side of Baekhyun’s face, the pad of his thumb brushing just above Baekhyun’s cheek. Baekhyun felt that twist of nerves in the pit of stomach as Sehun gently rubbed his face; he was glad that no one was in the corridor to see. Baekhyun lowered his eyes knowing all too well he wouldn’t be able to look into Sehun’s eyes without getting slightly flushed.

“Thanks,” was all Baekhyun muttered.

There was a moment of silence while Sehun dropped his hand, letting it fall away gracefully.

“Baek....” Sehun sighed, leaving a pause for when Baekhyun didn’t answer. “....you know, you could have told me.”

Baekhyun looked up at the boy in front of him, he couldn't quite fathom what he meant by that. “Tell you what?”

Sehun exhaled deeply, all hint of a joke gone from his expression. “I don’t know how....um to start.” Sehun nervously spoke, his lisp getting stronger. “I’ve been meaning to-“

Sehun stopped, he looked along the corridor when he heard a member of staff come their way, it was just somebody random but Sehun didn’t really feel comfortable continuing while they were standing in the hallway where they could be overheard. Sehun noticed the storage closet next to fountain and decided that it would have to do. “Baek, come with me.”

Sehun moved to the door, and hesitantly twisted the handle open, opening the dark closet up for himself and Baekhyun. He gently moved Baekhyun inside, closing the door behind the other and switching on the light that cast a dim orange glow on them.

“What are you doing, Sehun?” Baekhyun frowned, bumping slightly into the table behind him that made the space even smaller.  “This is a storage room.”

“I know it is,” Sehun tried to explain. “I’ve wanted to tell you something, so I just wanted to be in a place where you’d listen. I need you to listen.”

“Can it not wait, Sehun”

“Not this time.”

“The other members will be wonderi-“

“I’ll be quick,” Sehun interrupted, running a hand through his own hair. “It’s just hard to explain.”

Baekhyun sighed, leaning his weight on the table behind him. “You’ve been acting strange ever since the concert.”

“I know I have,” Sehun nodded, looking into Baekhyun’s eyes. “I have, it’s because I remembered something.... something I had forgotten, I mean, well, it was a long time ago. I thought it was a dream, but then I looked into your eyes and I realised it wasn’t.... I remembered.”

Baekhyun listened intently; bringing a hand up to rub his eyebrow. “What do you mean a dream?” Baekhyun could feel himself smiling despite his own will. “You’re always so cryptic Sehun, you give me a headache.”

Sehun smiled too, “I’m not making sense, I know.”

“...Was this dream about me?” Baekhyun dared to ask.

“Yes....” Sehun nodded, “I mean, no.....it wasn’t a dream. It was just something that happened a couple years ago. Do you remember the practice room, the one with the grand piano?”

Baekhyun stilled at the question. He knew exactly what room Sehun was talking about for it was Baekhyun’s favourite room. He used to associate it with the full length mirrors and the Yamaha piano, but now all he could remember was the young maknae sleeping away...different from the same boy that stood in front of him now, this Sehun was older...taller...more handsome. Sehun had grown just like Baekhyun had predicted.

Baekhyun made no action to speak, he could see there were still things Sehun wanted to say, it was like the younger was trying to organise his thoughts.

“I was sleeping, and someone came in....” Sehun furrowed his eyebrows, “You don’t remember coming in? Someone came in and they....”

“They what?” Baekhyun urged him when Sehun lost his momentum.

Sehun cleared his throat, clearly embarrassed to go on. ‘They bit my.....butt. I mean....maybe it was a dream.”

“Your butt?” Baekhyun questioned. All this time Baekhyun had thought Sehun had been deeply asleep that day, but it turned out he wasn’t as so.  

“I thought....” Sehun suddenly looked lost, “I thought it was you. I remember your voice.”

Baekhyun paused, he felt bad. He knew exactly what moment Sehun was talking about and yet he wasn’t quite sure this was something he wanted to admit to.

“I could have sworn it was you...if it’s not then...”

“And if it was?” Baekhyun asked.

“Was it?”

“If it was, why would it matter?” Baekhyun resigned, “Like you said, it happened years ago.”

Baekhyun felt a gradual sense fear about where the conversation was heading. He could see something different in Sehun’s eyes; there had never been this seriousness between them before. Their friendship, their closeness, everything that Baekhyun wanted to protect; he was simply scared Sehun would say something he’d regret and ruin it all.  

“It matters because I’ve..... I’ve liked you all this time, Baek,” the whisper escaped Sehun’s lips.

Baekhyun felt his heart clench at the words. In the silence that suspended them both, Baekhyun couldn’t stop thinking that things had immediately changed; already grieving over the friendship that would never be the same.

“And what does that have to do with the practice room?” Baekhyun asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

“I’ve liked you from the beginning, Baek.” Sehun sighed heavily. “I liked you from the moment I met you, I liked the way you smiled, I liked your silly jokes, but I never knew if you liked me back....I thought that maybe we had a chance, but then..... Chanyeol fell for you.”

“I said no to Chanyeol though.” Baekhyun explained, remembering all too well that period of time when Chanyeol had admitted to liking him. It was straight after they debuted and to be honest, Chanyeol’s crush didn’t even last long, but he had no idea that Sehun had noticed.... had cared.

“Yeah, you rejected him but at the time what would have stopped you from rejecting me too.” Sehun muttered, his jaw clenching. “I wanted to get over it but that dream, that stupid dream where someone bit my butt, it was so stupid, yet I always hoped it was real, I always hoped it was you....”

Baekhyun felt his heart thrumming nervously at the words, his face felt hot and worst of all the strange sensation was back, he was no better than his younger self three years ago, he was falling for Oh Sehun all over again.

“It was me.” Baekhyun let escape finally.

“I kind of figured.” Sehun slowly smiled, looking deeply into Baekhyun’s eyes. “When you decided to bite me today, something just clicked...I’ve always been slow, you could have told me earlier.”

Baekhyun gave a low laugh, shaking his head “And said what? That I saw you cutely sleeping and I just wanted...I just wanted....”

“Just wanted a taste of me?” Sehun offered smugly.

Baekhyun couldn’t believe this maknae, he rolled his eyes, trying to get rid of his own smile. Baekhyun sometimes cursed his sense of humour for finding Sehun charming.

It didn’t fool Sehun one bit; he could see the laughter brimming in Baekhyun. He began shaking Baekhyun's arm to make him break, knowing all to well it would work. 

“You’re not funny, you know.” Baekhyun protested, moving back from Sehun despite the small space of the closet.

Sehun played along.  “I am funny.”

“No, you’re not funny at all.” Baekhyun continued holding his hands against Sehun’s broad shoulders to stop him from coming closer. Baekhyun could feel his laughter starting in his chest.

“You like my jokes.” Sehun countered, the laughter coming out too. “You like me for my jokes, I know it.”

“No, I don’t.” Baekhyun protested, gripping on his shirt. “Honestly, like you said it was just for a taste, that was all, I want nothing more from you.”

“Nothing more?” Sehun asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sehun brought a hand up to brush away the hair from Baekhyun’s forehead, so he could look into Baekhyun’s soft, inviting eyes. Their laughing had calmed down and Sehun could now see Baekhyun’s lips parting to catch some breath. So many years of unsaid feelings, Sehun couldn’t find the energy to keep his admiration hidden.

Baekhyun was caught in Sehun’s gaze. He kept still as Sehun came closer into his space, so close that their lips brushed. Baekhyun would be lying if he had said he wasn’t nervous, if his lips weren’t numb and his heart wasn’t racing, but the moment Sehun kissed him, he let go.

Baekhyun could feel the soft press of Sehun’s lips, the hand running down the side of his own neck. Baekhyun felt his body was warm every where Sehun touched, every where their bodies lined up.

Sehun pulled back from the gentle kiss and waited for Baekhyun eye’s to flutter open. Sehun smiled, “ ....Are you sure you want nothing more?” he said under his breath.

Baekhyun shook his head, “When did you become so.....when did you grow up to be so...”

Sehun looked away, trying to hold in his smirk. “The years have passed, Baek.”

The room was warm but comfortable, Baekhyun leaned up to capture Sehun’s lips again. “Show me.”

The smirk disappeared from Sehun’s face and Baekhyun was pleased he had finally found a way to do that which didn’t involve scolding him. Once again they were connected. Baekhyun could feel a more incessant energy behind this kiss, Sehun was soft but the tip of his tongue was parting his lips. Baekhyun could feel the table behind him press into the back of his thighs.

Sehun was young and eager, he began licking into Baekhyun’s mouth, drawing out soft moans from the other. They didn’t feel like they were going too quick or too fast, they had been friends for years and it felt like they’d been holding back for all these years too.

Baekhyun leaned up to get more of the kiss that was starting to become less gentle and more tangible with each passing second. He could feel the material of their shirts sliding against each other. Baekhyun moaned into Sehun’s mouth, taking his bottom lip in between his teeth so that he could suck on it.

Sehun was mildly surprised about how confident Baekhyun was, he really shouldn’t have been. He knew Baekhyun all too well, he knew Baekhyun never did things half-heartedly; he put his everything into anything. Sehun wanted to savour that quality, taste him properly, enjoy that feeling of Baekhyun that couldn’t be matched anywhere else.

Baekhyun nibbled on Sehun’s lower lip, every so often letting go, just to suck on it again. Baekhyun laughed, not quite believing that he was finally doing all the things he had imagined doing, Baekhyun laughed into Sehun’s lip and when the younger began to smile, Baekhyun leaned up to pepper small kisses against his closed mouth. Baekhyun continued his attack of affection by leaving a string of kisses all along Sehun’s jaw line, gradually lowering until he reached the side of his neck. Baekhyun breathed in deeply, the hint of Sehun’s masculine cologne still present; he enjoyed the way Sehun gave a small shiver of anticipation.

Baekhyun dragged the flat of his tongue along the Sehun’s sensitive skin, even though he could taste the salt of sweat on his neck, Baekhyun found the coil in his gut tighten at the flavour. It was just Sehun, all Sehun. Baekhyun became bolder as he licked streaks across his neck, he would drag his teeth to tease Sehun just before he’d gently bite. Baekhyun knew his biting was a bad habit but for once he was allowed to give in, because this was what Sehun wanted. Baekhyun could hear Sehun moan in his ear every time he nipped a bite which followed with the lap of his tongue. Baekhyun only really began to realise how much it was affecting Sehun when he looked down and saw Sehun palming himself through his trousers, and even though the lighting was dim, Baekhyun could still see the outline of his erection pretty evidently.

The room was hot now, almost sweltering with just the two of them confined in that small closet. Baekhyun felt his pulse in his ears; he detached from Sehun’s neck and traced his eyes over the body in front of him. Sehun had such broad shoulders, and yet his waist was small, he had that dancer physique that Baekhyun loved. Baekhyun ran his delicate hand down Sehun’s chest; he was inching lower until he reached the button of Sehun’s trouser. Baekhyun looked up into Sehun’s eyes nervously, as if to ask for permission.

Sehun’s eyes were glossed with need but he just nodded and wet his bottom lip that was already red from all the kissing.

Baekhyun looked back down and pried his button open, dragging the zip down. There was more room for Sehun’s erection, and Baekhyun couldn’t look anywhere but the hard curve in those black briefs. With an edge of hesitation Baekhyun pulled the band down, removing Sehun’s dick from their confinements. Baekhyun held his breath when he saw the enlarged tip and heavy width of boy in front of him; he gently wrapped his fingers around the shaft, instantly hearing that sharp intake of air from Sehun.

Baekhyun could feel the member throbbing in his hands, and as he began moving his hand to the base he could also feel the outline of veins on the underside against his palm. The sensation alone left Baekhyun with his mouth dry, it was big and it was hard, he could hardly believe what he was actually doing now, Sehun was meant to be a friend but things had spiralled out of control. Baekhyun moved hand up and down in a fisted motion, hearing the stuttered breathing of Sehun in his ear.

Sehun rested his forehead against the top of his Baekhyun’s head, little pants of air messing up Baekhyun’s hair. He could feel the soft fingers of Baekhyun rubbing his length up and down, thumb flicking over the slit of precum and spreading it all across the head. Sehun shut his eyes, holding back the moans that threatened to leak out, it felt painfully good to be touched by someone other than his right hand...and on top of that it was Baekhyun, Baekhyun who he’d been dreaming about for so long.

Sehun wasn’t sure for how long he’d hold out but he knew he didn’t want this to end just yet. “Baek...Baek.” Sehun muttered under his breath. “....If you keep moving your hand like that I’m going to cum, seriously.”

Baekhyun’s hand paused its movements, and Sehun could instantly feel the shake of his shoulders as the older began to laugh.

“It’s not a joke, Baek.” Sehun laughed begrudgingly. “You have no idea what you do to me.”

Baekhyun looked up at Sehun face, his eyes sparked with amusement and lust. He let go of Sehun’s erection and brought up his thumb to his mouth to lick away the salty precum that had been left over.

Sehun watched with wide eyes at the showcase in front of him, the pink tongue sensually rubbing at his thumb. Sehun was captured by Baekhyun; he was so mentally worked up. “You always have to tease, don’t you.”

Sehun decidedly moved a hand down to Baekhyun’s crotch, and began rubbing up and down over the material of his trousers. He watched Baekyun’s face carefully, pleased to find an erection under his hand just as hard as his own. Baekhyun’s pupils became wider and his lips quivered with each firm rub.

Sehun had already pressed Baekhyun back into the table behind him as much as he could, and still wasn’t satisfied with their slightly awkward standing position. Sehun removed his hand from Baekhyun’s trousers and instead held Baekhyun close to his body; Baekhyun gave no protest as Sehun ran a hand across the surface, pushing all the equipment that rested on the table to the floor. There was now space for Baekhyun to rest back on the table more comfortably.

Baekhyun let out a small laugh under his breath, Sehun was so surplus sometimes. Baekhyun felt hands on his hips lift him up slightly, and it was Sehun propping him up to sit on the table, leaning forward so that could stand right in between his open legs. Sehun rubbed his hands against Baekhyun’s thigh, letting out a content sigh, knocking their foreheads together.

Baekhyun nuzzled his nose playfully before capturing his lips again.

Sehun enjoyed the kiss and the floating sensation in his chest. Ever so delicately, Sehun moved his hand back down to the hem of Baekhyun’s trousers, slowly undoing the first button and turning the zip down. He pulled on the legs of the trousers, letting the material shimmy across Baekhyun’s thighs until they were by his knees.

Baekhyun wasn’t sure quite far they'd go, but he kicked of the trousers anyway letting them fall on the floor with a soft thump. He looked down at his bare legs, and felt himself colour when he noticed Sehun was staring intently at the dark patch of precum on his gray briefs. Baekhyun was about to tell him to stop looking, when Sehun snapped the elastic band of his briefs on his hip.

“I want these off.” Sehun muttered. His fingers travelling across his side to peel down the material off Baekhyun’s body completely.

Baekhyun’s hard dick hung with its weight, curving slightly to the left. Sehun ran his eyes all over the exposed skin, pulling Baekhyun’s waist towards him so Baekhyun’s legs could wrap around his thighs.  Sehun moved their bodies closer until the heads of their erections made contact, a string of sticky liquid joining the two. Sehun felt his body shiver at the sight alone and it was when Baekhyun’s gently hand to experimentally rub the tips together that he really began to lose his self-restrain.

Baekhyun held their dicks together; he could feel the pressure of Sehun against his, the small movement of his throbbing. Sehun had slightly more width too but Baekhyun managed to wrap his fingers around both. The moment he began stroking up and down he could feel the friction, the heightened friction. Baekhyun let out a little broken pant, he could see need all over Sehun’s expression and he knew it must have been mirrored on his own face too.

It felt better than good, Baekhyun was pretty sure it was as good as it could get, especially with the feeling of their undersides rubbing, the ridges of the veins catching onto eachother. Baekhyun moaned hotly, feeling his thighs tremble, his whole body tremble. With his free hand, Baekhyun groped across Sehun’s chest, trying to undo the buttons of the shirt but in his impatience he just began tugging at the material instead.

Sehun was pretty distracted by the building pleasure in his abdomen but he managed to understand what Baekhyun wanted. Sehun impatiently lifted a hand to hastily undo the many buttons. It seemed to take forever to get through them all but eventually he reached the final one and he was able to reveal his torso.

 It took no time at all before Baekhyun ran his hand across Sehun’s firm chest, while his other hand comtinued worked their slick erections together. Baekhyun glazed his eyes over Sehun, drinking the sight of his milky white skin; Baekhyun liked the bloom of purple that was scattered across Sehun’s neck, even the indentations of his light bites. Something about the image was completely arousing to Baekhyun, there was a sense of ownership about it. Baekhyun ran his hand along the sides of Sehun’s body, all the down till he could feel Sehun’s strong muscles of his behind in his hand. He knew the fans were prone to calling it ‘sebooty’ which was a term Sehun hated all together, but Baekhyun thought it was cute, everything was cute.

They continued to pant and Baekhyun focused on rubbing their dicks together more adamantly, but his arms was beginning to ache and Sehun could feel the slowing of pace.

Sehun leaned Baekhyun back until he was lying flat against the table, so that he could hover over him. Sehun dropped a hand to their erections to connect them once more. This angle was different but better, Sehun was leaned right over, using his hips to thrust his dick over Baekhyun as he held it together.

Baekhyun’s hands were free now and they ran along the inside of Sehun’s open shirt, feeling along the broad shoulders, rubbing his thumb absently against his nipple. Baekhyun was wrecked and he knew that himself, he could hear his own moaning in his ears, he was sure his cheeks were flushed and he knew his hair was a mess too but none of it mattered. Sehun had come down to capture a kiss, and Baekhyun was pouring moans into him as the friction created by the thrust continued. Nothing mattered, because nothing ever felt this good.

Baekhyun let go of the kiss, and let his mouth explore Sehun’s neck once more. Sehun was breathing deeply into Baekhyun’s ear and it was becoming more and more erratic.

“I’m so close.” Sehun muttered.

Baekhyun licked his lips, “...Me too.”

Baekhyun kissed anywhere he could; he loved the taste of sweat, the masculine feel of Sehun’s arms under his hands. Baekhyun pulled off Sehun’s shirt from his shoulders exposing the smooth skin underneath; Baekhyun could feel his arousal building to its peak. He licked the unblemished skin of Sehun’s shoulder and he did bite down.....with some strength. Something about that action accompanied with the relentless rubbing of his dick and Sehun’s roughness, it left him feeling adrenaline all over. He could feel an intense twist form in his gut as he began to spurt cum everywhere, even between Sehun’s fingers.

Sehun groaned so deeply as he felt the warm liquid escape Baekhyun and he could also feel the sensual edge of the bite on his shoulder too. Sehun thrust a few more times and that was all that was needed for him to reach his intense release, so intense he felt his legs shake as he shot lines of cum across Baekhyun’s body, all of it landing on Baekhyun’s closed shirt. The completion felt so palpable, Sehun could hear Baekhyun mumbling his name in post-orgasm.

Sehun panted, his lips still tingling. “I didn’t know it would feel this good.”

“Sehun...” Baekhyun ran a hand across his face, so he could see Sehun properly. “Sehun what did we just do?”

Sehun smiled at his hyung below him, “We did what we wanted.”

“You’re answers never help.” Baekhyun sighed; trying to keep the humour out of his voice ad he shook his head. “You’re a brat you know that, “

“A brat you find funny...A brat you love.” Sehun smirked, leaning down to kiss Baekhyun with one of the softest, warmest kisses he could manage.

When they detached they looked at eachother eyes, with so much affection, it was an affection built on years of friendship. Things felt comfortable, it didn’t feel like a mistake contrary to what Baekhyun had said. Sehun knew that Baekhyun was content too, the way Baekhyun stroked his arm, it was the little details that Sehun had learned to pick up on.

Sehun also noticed when Baekhyun’s eyebrows suddenly knitted together.

Baekhyun let out a large groan. “Sehunnnnn.” He whined loudly, hitting Sehun’s shoulder. "I have cum all over this shirt and have to go back to the changing room.”

“What’s so bad about that?”

“The other members will see, the managers!”

“How is that my fault?”

“It’s definitely your fault!” Baekhyun argued, eye narrowing at Sehun. He was trying his best to be angry but it was pointless, as much as he tried to keep a straight face the moment he looked at Sehun's smirk he lost it, a laugh escaped his lips even though he didn't want to. It was something between them that was always too funny. 

In the end, the two boys stayed in the closest, cleaning themselves off and laughing in each other’s company.

Baekhyun was right when he said their friendship would never be the same, it wouldn’t. Things had changed fundamentally, things had happened that couldn’t un-happen, but it didn’t have to be something to grieve about. Baekhyun was so worried about losing what they had, that he never once considered all the things that could be gained from a relationship with Sehun. Every touch, every laugh, every smile meant more now

…..all because Sehun was more than just a friend.


End file.
